Not What I Planned
by SimplyLove17
Summary: Zach's story on how and why he fell in love with our favorite Chameleon! Hopefully better then it sounds! Read and Review!


A/N: Yay! Another story! Okay so I'm pretty proud of myself updating another one so quickly. I'm keeping this a one-shot. I've got other stories in the works that I'm doing multi-chapters! Anyways let me know your thoughts, dudes and dudettes!

"**Not What I Planned" Summary: Zach's story on how and why he fell in love with our favorite Chameleon. **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Do you HAVE to torture me? Fine. I don't own Gallagher Girls. **

Not What I Planned

Okay. Let's just get one thing straight. I did not and I mean did _not_ plan on falling in love with Cammie Morgan. I didn't even plan on liking her. In all honesty I planned on embarrassing her and then making _her_ fall in love with _me_, but I guess with Cammie nothing goes as planned, huh?

When I first saw her, I didn't think she was anything special. She didn't _look_ like anything special, but I guess that what makes her so good. I took her in. Wavy dirty blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, big blue eyes, and an innocent expression. She looked like all the other girls wandering the street. Of course I soon found out just how good she was (not that I'd ever admit to her that I had trouble tailing her) and all thoughts of her being innocent left my mind.

I wasn't stupid. I knew she didn't exactly… enjoy my company and at first I didn't really care, but then… Well in all honesty I'm not sure when I started taking her opinion into consideration. I guess I just found her fascinating. The way, unlike the other girls, she wasn't confident and didn't believe she was good, pretty, or special in any way even though she was and everyone else could tell. The way that she could disappear into a crowd full of men and no one could spot her. The way that she was sweet and kind and _genuine_. The way she had me wrapped around her finger after just a few months and didn't even know it.

That's why I kissed her. At the moment it seemed like a good idea, but then… Well my mother went after her and because she was Cammie and she was my mom, I wasn't really sure what to do. At first. I began following Cammie, watching her smile and laugh and be _her_. She wasn't afraid to be herself. She was in fact trying to make others happy and I loved that about her. She was just so… Cammie.

I made my decision when she bumped into me. To be honest I'd actually forgot how beautiful she was (before you start making fun of me remember I can kick your ass). Her eyes were sparkling as she helped me up and there was just this, I guess you could say glow or aura, about her. I don't even know what I'm talking about. Maybe I've gone insane, maybe I haven't.

But back to my point, it was really then that I realized what my mom wanted to do to her and I vowed then and there to protect Cammie the best I could. And I did. And when she left… Well I'm still a bit touchy on that subject; I guess you could say I'm afraid that she'll do it again even though the Circle's gone.

I killed her. My mother. I had to. For Cammie. She was there with a gun, pointing it right at the girl that I was in love with. So I did what any guy would do, I took a gun from a fallen guy and I pointed it straight at my mother. I watched her, hoping that I wouldn't have to pull the trigger. I stood in the shadows watching. No one paid me any attention, everyone fighting his or her own battles. I can still remember every word they said to each other. My mother taunting, Cammie slightly confident.

"No ones here to save you now Morgan. I have the list. I know what I needed to know. Now I just have to discard you." My mother smirked, her finger inching toward the trigger. "Any last words?"

Cammie looked calm and peaceful and beautiful. Her long hair blowing around her and her eyes big. "Have you ever been to Nebraska during the summer?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "I go there every time. I'm not a big fan of it during the day, it's all hot and humid, but during the sunsets it's perfect. A lot of people have cookouts and everyone goes to their house and watches the sun set. And once the sun goes down all the kids try and catch lightning bugs…" Cammie smiled slightly.

"Hm, how lovely." My mom said. "Well I'll go kill your grandparents once I'm done with you, make sure there aren't any loose ends."

"You don't get it, do you?" Cammie asked frowning. "You can kill me, but other people know the list as well." Cammie stated. My mom's eyes flashed to worry. "Your son for one…" Cammie watched my mom carefully. "But you won't kill him, will you, Catherine? Because despite your façade you do love him… Don't you?"

I saw it then, the determined and cold expression my mother held as her finger began tightening. Before it could close in a death grip (literally) I pulled my finger tighter, the bang echoing in my ears. My eyes were glued to her as she fell to the ground, my own mother, dead, because of me.

At first Cammie had been just as frozen as me before her eyes traveled from my mother's life-less body to my frozen figure. She'd then quickly made her way over to me, her small hand wrapping around mine, slowly pulling the gun loose and then dropping it before wrapping her small arms around me, holding me closely. That day had been very… traumatic.

But as I sat earlier tonight, on the soft crème couch that Cammie had picked out for our small apartment, I realized that I wouldn't change anything. I'd do it all again because for the first time that I could remember, I was happy. I had Cammie curled up against me, her slow breathing, alerting me that she'd fallen asleep as we watched some Chick-Flick that she'd picked out and that small sparkly diamond ring reminding me that she was mine. And that she would be. Forever. And even though I never planned on falling in love with Cammie Morgan, it was the best thing that ever happened to me because she was my Gallagher Girl and I was her Blackthorn Boy and I knew we could get through anything. Together.

A/N: Okay, not my best work, but I thought I'd share it anyway! Sorry if Zach seems a bit to… mushy, but in my mind he's like that on the inside. :) So… thoughts?

Love Forever and For Always

Mwahh

**~SimplyLove17**


End file.
